The Ruler
by TheLastKing-Hero
Summary: How will the Lord come to rule this world? Will he take it by force or will he convince the people to follow him.
1. Prologue

The Ruler

-Author's Notes- This story will be lightly based off of Overlord. The beginning it quite similar but once I really start the story it will deviate.

Before I logging off for the night I thought back to what we all had done together.

We were once a major faction in the game that we played. Our faction started from our five main players including myself and expanded until over fifty players were in our faction.

We had overcome great difficulties and had constructed a castle that was basically impenetrable. We had worked so hard to obtain what we now had that it surprised me when the fraction players started to leave.

We went from our fifty players back down to our five original players in a little over two years.

Our faction had achieved great things, we had collected the best of items and had worked our hardest to make it better.

The five of us had become great friends over the span of the two years of our faction. It surprised me when even they were beginning to let go of our home that we had worked for so many hours to build. On top of all of this tomorrow was the last day that this world that we had built would exist.

They have decided to shutdown the server that we poured our lives into. It seemed like I was the only one that still cared about this place anymore.

This game had caused many bad things to happen in our real lives but we all still strived to play together. There were members that broke up with girlfriends or had fights with their families because they spent so much time with us trying to make our home better.

That would all end tomorrow though. It was sad for me to watch what I loved be destroyed.

I determined that i would take the day off from work and stay on. I would not leave what I loved until the very end.

I got my five friends to agree to join the game with me so that we all might talk one last time before it shut down. I thought even though this is all sad at least I will see all of my friends once last time.

I logged off and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

The next morning when I woke I had mixed feelings about how the day would turn out.

I called all of my friends and made sure that they were all still available. I meet with all five of them that day we use to call ourselves the OverLords back when all of us played. We chatted about our stories of our real lives. We also remembered the early days when it was just the five of us fighting alongside one another.

They were moving on in their lives but I just couldn't, I had to stay on until the very last second. I meet with all five of my friends before the server shut down. They were all gone before It ended.

I sat there in our castle. It was empty and a lonely place by myself.

My friends and I created guards to keep our castle safe while we were away. I thought I might as well order them around as my last few commands in this lonely world.

The five of us had created our own personal guards. Mine was a women that I named Amy. Since I was the guild leader she was the leader of the guards. She was also the most powerful guard in our castle. Under her were the other five personal guards.

Their names are Amon, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Sathanus, and Leviathan. We named them after demons because we were known as the OverLords.

Their jobs were to protect the gallery room and to be our personal body guards.

Under the six personal guards there were many demons, they were not as powerful but still could stop most people from getting into the castle.

All of the guards could use magic.

In our world the highest level magic was tier twelve. The regular guards could use tier four magic whereas the six personal guards could use tier seven magic.

We have one more guard known only as Hades. Hades guarded our vault that we filled with all the treasures that we got while fighting other players. I created Hades and no one knew anything about him because no matter how hard you looked for him he could not be found. I created him with an invisibility level so high that not even the other OverLords could see him. He would only let OverLords pass into the vault.

My five friends and I had worked very hard and ranked up so that we could use tier 10 magic.

We had also worked hard and found rings that allowed us to teleport.

Our personal armor and weapon was our strongest things. They were very rare and took months to make or find.

I had a staff that allowed me to cast even tier 11 magic. This staff was my prized possession and took me almost a full year to build.


	3. Chapter 2

-Author Notes-

Please tell me what you think of the story so far I need feedback to determine how I should move forward. I am a very new writer so anything that you have to say can be helpful. Thanks

I ordered all the guards to follow me to the throne room. They had always guarded outside of it but had never been inside. I thought I might as well show them what they were protecting for all those months.

Once inside the throne room I sat down on the throne. I ordered them to stand by at the two massive wooden double doors that connected the throne room to the gallery.

If anyone was to attach the throne room they would have to travel through the gallery first.

I watched the massive clock that hung on the wall of the throne room. It counted down. I knew when the clock struck noon that the server's were supposed to shut down. It was now 11:59 and I patiently waited for the final moments of my world to pass.

It was a grueling minute that seemed to never end. When finally the clock struck noon I expected to be thrown from the game. Instead I was still sitting on my throne staring at the clock.

I thought that's odd?

I'm sure that the server was supposed to shut down at noon today.

I tried to use the console to pull up any information about the shutdown but couldn't seem to pull it up. I thought is this a game glitch?

I proceeded to stand up using the staff for balance. It was odd I had never had a problem with balance when playing this game. It took me awhile to get used to the feeling of moving. That is when I notices that my body now looked different. I stood there staring at what use to be my hand. All that I could see was bones, there was no skin on my hand.

I tried moving my hand and it seemed to move like normal. I started pacing in front of the throne thinking about what has happened to me.

Amy walked up before me and bowed deeply. I frowned thinking has any of the guards every done that before?

She then spoke asking, "Is everything okay Lord?"

It was the first time I had ever heard one of our guards speak. She sounded like an angel, it was the best sound I had ever heard. I stood there staring at her wondering just what had happened.

Finally I spoke to her and said, "No I am just thinking about something."

She spoke again and said, "If I may be so bold to ask what milord is thinking about I might be able to help."

I spoke saying, "Was I always like this? Was I always a skeleton that had no flesh?"

She spoke to me saying "For as long as I can remember milord you have always looked like that."

What she said confuses me even more.

I spoke to another one of the guard who happen to be Amon, I say "Ah Amon take three other guards with you and go check around my castle, report what you find."

I ordered Lucifer, Beelzebub, Sathanus, and Leviathan to head to the gate to defend the castle against anything that might attach.

I was now alone with Amy in the throne room. I thought to myself there are so many things that are different now. I could actually feel things, it felt like I was actually holding the staff in my hand. Surprisingly throughout all of this I did not feel afraid in the slightest. I thought to myself I would usually have freaked out by now. I than thought to myself I am a skeleton which means I'm dead so that could explain my absence of fear.

I now looked at Amy and realized for the first time since creating her that she was amazing. I had created her after a fallen angel which would explain why she sounded like one but I had never done anything that would make her sound the way she does. She was a beautiful person. She had two black wings that extruded from her back. She also had 2 horns the extruded from the side of her head. They curl around toward the front of her head. Her hair was as black as the night itself. Her hair fell down to her chest. I let my eyes linger on her chest for a little too long.

I was a skeleton with no eyes so she couldn't tell what I was looking at but I still felt embarrassed.

Thanks for reading my third chapter I will have the fourth ready to go as soon as I can find someone to beta for me. If your interested please PM me. Thanks -King


	4. Chapter 3

-Author Notes-

Thanks to anyone who has posted a review on my story. Reviews help me determine what I need to work on or change. Feedback helps me improve my story so don't forget to review or PM me to tell me how I can improve. I am also currently looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Thanks and enjoy!

After that I thought I should go check on all of the other guards. I would use this as an excuse to leave Amy.

I Said, "Amy I'm going to go check on the other guards in the different levels throughout the castle."

She Said, "What would you have me do in your absence?"

I replied, "Standby in the throne room and tell me when Amon returns."

She bowed deeply which I took as a sign that she understood.

I walked to the great wooden doors that were the entrance to the throne room and pushed them open.

Once inside of the gallery which was the level below the throne room I looked about. In the center of the room stood a marble table with 6 chairs around it. The table was egg shaped.

We used this table for meetings back when all of the OverLords still played. It has meticulous engravings on it. It was one of the most decorated item inside of the whole castle.

In front of each of the fix OverLords' chairs there was a flag engraved into the table. Each person had a different flag that represented them. 2 serpents entwined with the flags joined the two side together at the ends.

My seat was at the front of the egg shaped table. The two serpents' heads touched right in the middle of my flag.

As I stared at the table and remembered all of the things my friends and I planned there I noticed that the other four guards Lucifer, Beelzebub, Sathanus, and Leviathan were waiting for more instructions.

I said, "Lucifer and Sathanus stay here."

Then said, "Beelzebub and Leviathan go to the first level to help protect from anything that might attach."

They all answered in unison, "Yes milord."

All four of them bowed and Beelzebub and Leviathan exited the gallery and headed for the first level.

I followed them outside of the gallery and into the next level which was the eighth. It consisted of a large hallway with pillars to support the roofing.

At the end of the long hallway was two large statues of knights made from marble. The knights both held a swords and shields in each of their hands.

These statues were designed to come alive when an intruder was detected. They were very powerful but no player had ever made it as far as to challenge them.

Behind the two statues laid another set of double doors made from oak wood. The Doors were so thick that it would normally take four men to push it open.

One of the OverLords had placed a spell on it allowing for other players of their guild to open it with ease.

I continued down this long hallway until I reached to doors. I wanted to make sure that there was nothing wrong with the statues.

I was afraid that something might have changed and that they might attack me. The doubt was unprecedented. The statues stayed as stiff as the marble that they were made from.

As I was looking at of this I started to accept that this virtual world my friends and I had created had become real.

Items in the game never had textures and smells but now they did.

It was at this time that Amy came walking up from behind me.

I turned around to face her.

She bowed before me and said, "Milord Amon has returned with the information you desired."

I started walking back to the throne room with Amy just a little ways behind me.

Once I arrived at the throne room I walked over to Amon who also bowed before me.

He then said, "My Lord we did not discover anything living in the area around your castle."

I asked, "What type of terrain is around my castle?"

He answered, "Our castle seems to be located on top of a snowy montain."

I asked, "Is it easily visible?"

He answered, "No my Lord, I don't think anyone will be able to see us or climb up to us."

I thought that's good I was worried we might find ourselves in a predicament before I even knew what the world outside was like.

I say to Amon, "Good work this information that you have provided will be quite useful."

He replied, "I serve at your pleasure my Lord."


	5. Chapter 4

-Author Notes-

I have created a forum for feedback and ideas for future chapters. I would be overjoyed if some of you all would post what you think about the story so far. I am also looking for a beta, if any of y'all are interested please PM me or post on the forum. Thanks and enjoy!

I said, "One more thing Amon, can you have some men patrol around the castle just in case someone or something finds a way to reach us."

He replied, "It will be done my Lord."

I used my teleportation ring known as the ring of the Devil to teleport to my personal room.

My room was quite large. It had a King sized bed in the center against the back wall. Being undead I never sleep so had no need for the bed anymore but I kept in anyways. Against the adjacent wall there was a large chest which contained tons of items. If it were not for the magic cast on the chest it would have bust open and filled the entire room.

Most of the things inside the chest were potions, extra armor, extra weapons, and magical items that I couldn't carry with myself.

There was also a large desk with a wooden chair. There was nothing special about the wooden desk but the chair had to be reinforced with magic so that it did not break under my weight.

My room was quite plain. It didn't have any windows or any other rooms connected to it. The windows were a security issue so I decided before building the room that they were not worth the risk.

I may have been all bones but the equipment I had on weighed an enormous amount. I was lucky that while working on my magic levels I was also able to increase my strength.

The added strength that I possessed came in handy a lot in this world. I could wear heavy armor and still be able to run for great distances without tiring.

I used this time alone to think about what I would do next now that I knew the castle is safe.

My first objective would be to find out if we were the only people in this world. I decided that I would use magic to survey the area around the castle to see if I could find any humans.

I set a mirror that was called Eagle's Vision on the wooden desk. I sat in the chair and proceeded to try to manipulate the mirror.

There was always a menu to allow me to select what I wanted to view. Now actually being inside of this world it took me some time to figure out how to control it.

Once I figured it out I used it to look as far into the distance as the mirror would allow. The maximum range of the mirror was twelve kilometers.

While looking out at that distance I came across a small dirt road. I thought finally some signs of humans.

I used the mirror to trace the road back inward. I came across the a village that the road lead from about three kilometer away from the twelve kilometer border.

That made the village a total of nine kilometer away from the castle.

The village was quite small and all of the buildings were built out of wood. The people there seemed to be farmers judging by the tools that they held and the surrounding fields.

It seemed to be a modest village. I didn't notice any electricity or other items from the human world that I use to live in.

I determined that I would investigate the village the following day. I choose to visit it during the day because the villagers might not have night vision like I did.

After discovering the village I walked to the throne room where I meet Amy.

I said to Amy, "I have discovered a village about nine kilometers from the castle and would like to investigate it."

Amy replied, "I will ready reinforcements if you need them milord."

I had not yet decided what I would do whenever I reached the village but I wanted to collect any information on this new world that I could.

I didn't know how closely related this world was to the game world that I used to play in so I thought this would be a grand opportunity to collect information.

I decided that I would explore the area around the castle for the rest of the night so that I could get a feel for this world.

I had yet to exit the castle so this was the first time I had been outside and seen the sky. It looked different than the sky in the real world.

It seemed quite a bit cleaners and was very clear. I thought to myself that I wouldn't mind living in a world like this, unaffected from modern machinery and pollution. As I gazed up at the sky and looked at all the stars that were now visible I sighed.

What an amazing world I had been pulled into, I only wished some of my friends had come with me.

It was lonely even though I had the guards to keep me company they were not the same as my old friends.

I had never ordered the guards around before this so I had to learn how to be a leader quite quickly.

It was exhausting ordering the guards around. I didn't feel like a true leader at all because of my lack of experience but I felt since they had extreme loyalty toward me that should do my part and at least act like a leader.

-Author Notes-

One Last thing to anyone reading to this point I want to thank you for reading my story. I would like to know if I should keep going down the general OverLord story or if you would be interested in a devil/takeover the world thing? I myself was thinking of the devil/conquer the world type thing when first starting the story. I would love it if you PMed me with the answer. Thanks -King


	6. Chapter 5

-Author Notes-

I appreciate everyone for their reviews and their feedback. Please keep in mind that I BETA so there will be some mistakes. PM me if you have ideas or are willing to beta my story. Thanks -King

The next morning I prepared for the journey to the village. I didn't know how the villagers would react to foreigners so I decided I would leave the reinforcements back at the castle and teleport them in if they were needed.

I decided before leaving that I should check on the village one more time using the mirror.

What I saw was a little disturbing. I could see large amounts of goblins and orgs were attacking the village.

It seemed about twenty-five goblins and around seven orgs had decided to invade the village.

The goblins were about the same size as a six to seven year old child. Their size allowed them to be able to move quite quickly. They could also conceal themselves in the wheat that the villagers harvested.

The goblins seemed to be relatively smart and were attacking in a circular pattern. First they surrounded the village cutting off any route of escape and then pushed in for the kill.

The orgs were quite a bit bigger and was the size of two fully grown adults. They seemed to be dumb compared to the goblins because they slowly advanced in a straight line not even trying to hide themselves.

They held large wooden clubs or pieces of a tree. It would be a deadly weapon if it was used on the villagers.

I needed this village for information so I determined I would not let it get wiped out by petty monsters.

I spoke to Amy who was standing beside me at the time.

I said, "Tell Amos to ready his gear and meet me at the village when he was ready."

She replied, "Yes milord."

A village girl named Lily was shouting and screaming for help.

Her parents were trapped in their house that had caught fire when a goblin shot an arrow that was on fire into the village.

Her little brother named Ashmire was crying by her side. He tightly clutched Lily's dress, he was clinging onto it afraid to let go even for a moment.

In the village screams of terror and pain were heard as the villagers tried to defend themselves against the onslaught of the monsters.

Lily and her brother were grabbed by one of the villagers and told to run out the back of the village.

Lily took her brother's small hand and practically dragging him raced for the back of the village.

The goblins and orgs were just now approaching the outskirts of the village.

Lily didn't know that the village had been surrounded and neither did the villager who told them to run.

Lily and her brother kept on running even once they notices that there were goblins in front of them.

She was only able to narrowly avoid a fatal hit from a sword of one of the goblins in the wheat fields. Her arm had been sliced open and was bleeding quite badly.

The injury was not life threatening as long as the bleeding was stopped soon.

Four of the goblins at the back of the village decided to give chase to the girl and her brother.

Goblins were not the smartest of monsters and so they tended to try to follow anything that was fleeing while absent mindedly leaving a hole in the circle that was around the village.

I saw four goblins chasing a girl with a younger male by her side. The goblins were a little faster than the girl and would soon catch up to them.

One of the goblins was able to trip the Lily and caused her to fall. She quickly wrapped her arms around her younger brother to help protect him from what she knew would follow.

I determined that was the appropriate time to intervene in the situation. I activated a spell known as Gehenna's Gate using my staff.

The spell opened up a hole in the ground. The area around the ground smelled of sulfur and decaying bodies. I calmly walked into the gate thinking a leader must not show hesitation in this situation.

I pictured myself coming out behind where the girl now lay on the ground.

I was amazed at how accurate it was. I pictured myself coming out at the exact location that I did.

I thought to myself that will be useful knowledge for future teleportations.

At first the girl and boy didn't see me because I had come out behind them.

They were shaking and the boy was crying non stop.

The goblin that was closest to them noticed me right away. He slowly took a step back with a look of surprise on his face.

After coming out of the gate I took my staff and hit the ground with it causing an aura of death to follow me.

The goblins started to back up. They could feel the powerful aura that I let out.

They turned their backs to me to try to flee, it was a fatal mistake.

I quickly chanted a spell called "Shattered Darkness." A large amount of black smoke seemed to flow from my body surrounding the goblin farthest away and slowly melted him.

I used a tier six spell and was surprised at its effectiveness. These monsters were weak compared to most in the game world.

I then tried another magic spell known as "Pillar of Salt."

Salt grains seemed to seep out of the ground before the goblin and latch onto its legs immobilizing it and slowly covering its whole body.

The goblin made a loud screeching noise when it realized that there was no way for it to escape.

The salt slowly encapsulated the goblin turning it into a pillar of salt.

I used a tier three spell on the two remaining goblins that were terrified and running as fast as they could away. I used "Undead Hound" to spawn a low level demon dog that chased after the two remaining goblins and tore them to shreds.

I than looked at the girl and what I now assumed was her brother because of the resemblance between the two of them.

They were terrified. I cast a low level healing spell on the girl who had been cut on her arm.

It surprised me that this low level healing spell caused her wound to close before my eyes.

I said to the girl, "Do not be afraid I have some to help your village."

She replied, "Please, stay away! Don't hurt my little brother!"

I thought why is she so afraid of me? Then it dawned on me that I was undead and that she could see my face. No wonder she was as terrified of me as she was of the goblins that were attacking.


	7. Chapter 6

Author Notes

My story hit's are not being marked right now so I have no way of knowing how many people actually read it and it's a little disheartening.

BUT... thanks to everyone that did read my sixth chapter. This chapter should be quite a bit better than the last few. ENJOY! -King

Humm… I was pondering what course of action would be best to take from here. I decided that maybe them being afraid of me wasn't such a bad thing it would allow me to threaten them if they didn't answer me.

I turned from the girl and her brother and spoke to the undead hound

I said, "Kill the goblins and orgs that have attacked this village."

The hound let out a wild howl before launching at the opportunity to kill.

It raced into the outskirts of the village to do my bidding.

I decided that I should head into the village with the children.

I spoke to them saying, "Follow me for you might die here."

The girl was reluctant to stand but was afraid of what would happen if she refused. You could see her trembling with fear.

At this time a new portal opened up and the guard Amos appeared.

He slowly protruded from a seemingly endless pit of darkness.

He said, "I am sorry my Lord I was out patrolling and it took longer than expected to come to your side."

I replied, "No matter, your timing was impeccable. Exterminate all of the monsters attacking this village."

He replied, "As you wish my Lord."

Amos was wearing a full set of pearly white armor known as "Demon of Hope". The set of armor was of angel class and was used to trick other into believing that the person behind the armor was not an enemy.

I told the girl and her brother to go with Amos and he would protect them. They complied thinking that it would be safer with the person in white than the undead man.

I activated my magic spell called "Phoenix's wings". This spell allowed me to take flight and observe what was happening from above.

I noticed that the goblins and orgs had cornered the villagers near the village square. The undead hound and Amos were making short work of the monsters though.

Once most of the monsters had been killed I used magic known as "Redeem Undead". It allowed me to turn the dead goblins and orgs into my undead army.

I had my undead army surround the villagers but I kept them from attacking. I then flew to the ground in front of the cornered villagers.

Amos appeared beside me with the children.

He said "I have done as you have asked of me my Lord."

I replied, "Very good Amos, do not harm the humans they can be useful."

He bowed to show that he understood.

I spoke to all the villagers that were before me.

I said, "I am the Devil, pleased to meet you all."

The look of shock and fear could be seen on all of their faces. One man tried to run but the undead goblin behind him thrust his spear through the man's stomach. He coughed up blood as he feel to his knees.

The goblin then removed his spear and stepped back into the circular formation around the villagers.

I spoke again saying, "Resistance is futile but I do not wish to kill you."

The sight of seeing one of their neighbors being killed right in front of their faces caused some of the villagers to start crying in terror.

They had learned that running would mean certain death.


	8. UPDATE

Author

Hello everyone, I will be putting this story on hold as I work on my own story/noval. I'm not sure when I will get back to this story but don't expect anything in the near future. Sorry -King


End file.
